Paper Doll
by gamergirl468
Summary: (For CrazyErinXD) Rogue And Lucy Have Been Childhood Friend's But When Rogue Had To Leave They Tore A Paper Doll In Half And Each Took A Half What Happen's When They Meet Again But Lucy Doesent Remember Rogue


Paper Doll

**Nobody Point Of View**

Lucy And Rogue Had Been Childhood Friend's Since Anyone Can Remember

But Eventually Rogue Had To Leave Lucy Behind To Go Somewhere

Their Only Reminder Of Eachother A Paper Doll

Rogue Took The Half That Looked Like Lucy

And Lucy Took The Half That Looked Like Rogue

Rogue Told Lucy That The Paper Doll Was Magic So When One Of The Half's Would Be Near The Other It Would Mend It's Self

After That Lucy And Rogue Parted Way's After Promising To Meet Again Someday

But Unfortinitly Lucy's Memory's Of The Shadow Dragon Slayer Faded Into Nothing And The Half Of Lucy's Paper Doll That Looked Like Rogue

It Was Nothing More Than A Picture Of Somebody. No Name To Connect The Half Of The Paper Doll To

Rogue Had Joined Sabertooth And Lucy Joined Fairy Tail

Rogue Kept The Half Of The Paper Doll That Looked Like Lucy In His Pocket

Lucy Wore The Half Of The Paper Doll That Looked Like Rogue On A String Aroud Her Neck Under Her Shirt

Eventually The Grand Magic Game's Came Around And Rogue Recocnised The Blonde Haired Mage Immedeitly But He Couldent Go See Her Right Away Because His Team Would Be Suspicious Of Him

So He Just Hoped That Lucy Remembered Him Like He Had Remembered Her

But During The Naval Battle Rogue Watched As The Blonde Haired Girl Got Beaten Up By Minerva

He May Have Been Wearing His Normal Poker Face But Inside His Heart He Was Extremely Worried For The Blonde Haired Girl

So After The Night After The Naval Battle Rogue Slipped Out Of The Hotel To Go See Lucy In The Infirmary

**Rogue Point Of View**

Rogue Went Into The Infirmary To See The Blonde Haired Girl Sitting Awake On The Bed Not Noticing The Shadow Dragon Slayer's Presence Yet

Rogue Walked Over To The Blonde Haired Girl

Hello?" Said Rogue

Lucy Turned Her Head Toward's Rogue And Almost Immedeitly Her Eye's Widend Her Eye's Showed Pure Panic

Rogue Thinking She Was Going To Call Out For Her Fairy Friend's Put His Hand Over Her Mouth And Put A Finger To His Lip's Telling Her To Be Quiet

Lucy Do You Remember Me?" Asked Rogue

Lucy Thought For A Second But Shook Her Head No

Lucy It's Rogue" Said Rogue

Rogue Could Sense Her Wanting To Say Something So He Took His Hand Off Her Mouth And Sat Down Near Her On The Bed

Your One Of The Twin Dragon's Of Sabertooth Right?" Asked Lucy

Rogue Nod's Yes

What Are You Doing Here? Arent Are Guild's Supposed To Be Rival's?" Asked Lucy

Rogue Sigh's

You Really Don't Remember Do You" Said Rogue

Remember What?" Asked Lucy

Lucy Do You By Any Chance Have Half A Paper Doll?" Asked Rogue

Well Yeah" Said Lucy

Lucy Reaches Into Her Shirt And Pull's Out The Half The Paper Doll That Look's Like Rogue

Do You Need It Or Something?" Asked Lucy

No That's Your's. It's The Half You Took From The Paper Doll As A Reminder Of Are Friendship As Kid's" Said Rogue

I Have The Other Half" Said Rogue

Rogue Pull's Out The Half Of The Paper Doll That Look's Like Lucy

Lucy Stare's At The Half On The Other Doll Intently Before Taking Her Half Of The Paper Doll And Putting It Next To Rogue's

The Paper Doll Mended It's Self Creating The Picture Of Rogue And Lucy Holding Hand's

Lucy's Eye's Widen As If She Just Remembered Something

Lucy Look's Up At Rogue

Rogue Cheney?" Asked Lucy

You Finally Remember?" Asked Rogue

Yes I Remember All Of It Are Friendship,The Promise We Made To Meet Again Someday I Remember It All" Said Lucy

Rogue Smile's Softly

I'm Happy You Remember It" Said Rogue

But I Better Go Before Sting Start's Getting Skeptical" Said Rogue

Rogue Get's Up To Leave The Infirmary But Just Before He Leave's

Oh I Forgot One Last Thing" Said Rogue

What Was That Thing?" Asked Lucy

Before Lucy Had Time To React Rogue's Lip's Were On Her Own

Rogue Pulled Away A Few Second's Later

I Forgot To Tell You That I Love You" Said Rogue

Eh?" Said Lucy

I Love You I Realized That When We Parted Way's I Wanted To Tell You But I Just Didnt Have The Courage To" Said Rogue

So Do You Love Me Back?" Asked Rogue

Rogue Was Anwsered With Lucy's Lip's On His Own

Rogue Was Shocked At First But After A Few Second's He Kissed Lucy Back

Eventually They Started Making Out And They Didnt Notice Frosch Enter The Room

**Frosch Point Of View**

Frosch Entered The Infirmary Having Heard Rogue's Voice Earlier But What He Didnt Expect To See Was Rogue-san And Fairy-san (Lucy) Kissing Eachother

Rouge-san And Fairy-san" Whispered Frosch

THEY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE EACHOTHER!" Cheerfully Yelled Frosch

This Got Rogue And Fairy-san's Attention They Turned Their Attention To Frosch Lucy Having A Huge Blush On Her Face And Rogue Just Looking At The Frog Cosplaying Exceed

Rogue Smile's Softly At Frosch

That's Right Frosch" Said Rogue

This Is Lucy" Said Rogue

My Childhood Friend And Crush" Said Rogue

Hi Fairy-san" Said Frosch

We Better Get Going Before Sting Get's Skeptical" Said Rogue

Rogue Get's Up And Leave's The Infirmary With Frosch Following

Bye Fairy-san" Said Frosch

**Lucy Point Of View**

After Rogue And Frosch Left Lucy Looked At The Paper Doll That Rogue Had Left Behind

Lucy Smiled Softly At The Paper Doll So She Picked It Up,Laid Down With It In Her Hand's

She Held The Paper Doll Close To Her Heart And Fell Into A Deep Sleep

**Time Skip: The Next Morning**

Lucy Woke Up To See Natsu Walking Into The Infirmary

Oh Hey Natsu" Said Lucy

Morning Luce" Said Natsu

Natsu Is Sniffing The Air In The Infirmary

Is Something Wrong Natsu?" Asked Lucy

Luce" Said Natsu

Yeah?" Said Lucy

Why Do I Smell Shadow Boy And His Exceed In Here?" Asked Natsu

Lucy Sweatdrops

Uh Heh Heh Heh" Said Lucy Nervously

_**AUTHER'S NOTE: For CrazyErinXD And If Your Reading This Please Tell Me What You Think And CrazyErinXD I Hope You Like This**_

_**So**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
